Dad
by Sexycats1234
Summary: Emily has lived her whole life without a father. On her mothers computer one day she finds out that her father is super star Emmett Cullen. Will she meet him? Will her parents get back together? AH BxEm ONE-SHOT


**ONE SHOT.**

**I have just randomly been craving a Bella and Emmett story, so here I am.**

**I own nothing**

***Flashback***

Bella POV (Bella is 15 and Emmett is 16)

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" I looked into the face of my first love.

"Bella this is a once in a life time opportunity. I could be a star. Maybe even known worldwide! You got to understand" He told me with a straight face.

"I know, I understand, completely understand. But what about us? I love you Emmett." I told him with a look of determination. I didn't want him to leave.

"Bella we have right now, I love you too, but when I leave to Hollywood, I don't think we should still be together. I mean if I end up a movie star, the press would hound you. I couldn't and won't let you do that."

I sigh. I don't want him to go. But he should live his dream.

"Okay then. But remember I love you."

"I know you love me and I want to show you how much I love you" He took my hand and lead me to his cabin, his parents were away for the night and won't be back until late afternoon. That's when Emmett is leaving.

He pulled me under the covers and we showed each other how much we loved each other.

***Flash Back end***

**BPOV **

I looked at the calendar. It has been 13 years today that Emmett left. He is a big star now. Everybody everywhere knows who Emmett Cullen is. He is on all the billboards and the magazines and was also voted bachelor of the year.

But one thing he never told me was that he never used protection. So guess what, I had a baby! Her name is Emily. Emily Julia Swan. She is twelve and she is going on a fieldtrip tomorrow to New York.

I never told Emmett about her because when I found out Emmett was already staring in a movie. 2 months it took me to find out. I also didn't want to ruin Emmett's career.

"Mom!" I hear Emily, we are at the mall. Trying to get everything she needs. I do have a lot of money, being a lawyer can do that. Because I managed to go to college and make an honest living while still having a baby.

"Mom I think I want the blue suitcase." I looked over to see a blue sparkly suitcase. It was so Emily.

"Yes sweetie whichever one you prefer." I told her. She was the light of my life. She does ask about her dad more often than not though, I knew if she could, she would be a daddy's girl.

But I just tell her that her dad would love her and that I check on him every so often online. She may ask how so I tell her he is a very famous person.

"Mom all that's left is snacks and then we can go home."

"That's great dear." Emily just walks over to the snack area and picks out a few things, then she drops the on the counter.

"That'll be $18.00 madam." The lady at the cash register tells me.

By the looks of her, she is and 18 year old who got knocked up by a prom date that said he got it covered when it came to protection.

"Here is forty dollars, keep the change" I tell her and we leave.

"Mom can Christy come over?" I hear Emily yell from upstairs.

I reply yes and go back to checking on Emmett.

**Emily POV**

"Okay so what do you know about your dad" Christy asks. She has a paper and pen in her hand. We are trying to figure out who he is.

"I know he is famous and he is about 29." I tell her and she scratches it on a piece of paper.

"GUYS I AM GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE, I'LL BE BACK BY DINNER" My mom yells up to me.

She is one of the reasons I am doing this. I think that my dad is her soul mate because whenever I talk about him my mom always gets this look in her eye.

"OKAY MOM HAVE FUN" I yell back.

"Hey Em I got an idea, how about we look at your mom's computer while she is away? We could look at her search history and see all the famous males around 29 she looked at, chances are there are very few." Christy told me while reading her notes.

"That I a great idea!" I tell her as we creep down the stairs.

As we reach my mom's computer we see she has a password, so I decide to guess and I type in

EMILY

Correct!

My mom could be so predictable. Now on to search history.

ISWAN'S SEARCH HISTORY

Steak Marinade

Heidi and Spencer

New York

Emmett Cullen

Rocking chairs

I read the list and see Emmett Cullen.

Could he really be my father? He is in all the magazines and he is my favorite actor.

I click on a picture of him and I hear a gasp.

"HE IS SO YOU'RE FATHER" Christy screams.

I look at the picture Again. I have the same tight curly hair and dimples.

"You have his dimples and hair; you know the curls and the color." Emmett Cullen had dark brown hair and blue eyes. My hair was dark brown and not the medium brown that my mother had.

He is my father.

"OMG LOOK HE IS SHOOTING HIS NEW MOVIE IN NEW YORK! AND IT'S RIGHT WERE WE ARE GOING TO BE TOURING! THIS IS GOING TO BE PERFECT!" Christy yet again yells in my ear.

So we made a plan.

1 DAY LATER.

"I am going to miss you so much. I love you sweet heart, bring me back something nice. Don't forget to call, I will be waiting by the phone" My mom told me as she gave me a hug. One week that's how long I will be gone and hopefully I will come back with my dad.

**Emmett POV**

Today is the first day of shooting for my new movie Dive. I Have no clue on what it's about, so don't ask me.

"Ready Mr. Cullen?" Angela my press secretary asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I told her and I stepped out.

"Emmett did you really dump blonde bombshell Rosalie Hale"

"Emmett what do you have to say on two alleged reports that you are married and have three children in Holland"

"Emmett what color socks are you wearing today"

"Is it true that you fathered seven children from seven different mothers?"

These were just a few of the things that I heard when I walk out of my limo. The truth is I have only slept with one girl my whole life. As sad as that sounds. But I am waiting for the right person. (Okay maybe I am still hoping that Bella Swan will find me and we will run off into the sunset)

**Emily POV**

"Miss Honda can we go to the bathroom. I drank so much water on the plane."

(A/N they lives in Seattle Washington.)

"Okay dear I hope you are okay. The bathrooms are over there. Christy is going with you right?"

I nod.

"Okay good. We will still be here when we get back."

I really doubt that. You see a few of our friends promised that they would find a way to be counted twice. To seem as if we were still there. The set is just a block from here so away we go.

"EXCUSE ME, But who do you think you are." Said a mean security lady.

"Ummm… what?" I tell her. We are at the set right now and just as we were about to walk in the entrance she shows up.

"Extras go through the side door." I look over to where she is pointing and sure enough there is a side door that says EXTRAS.

"Oh sorry that must have slipped my mind. I was just thinking about how awesome it would be to meet Emmett Cullen that I forgot which door to go in." I look at her with my brown puppy dog eyes.

"Oh its fine sugar goes right in this way." She held the door for me.

"Oh My Gosh" I heard Christy say next to me. Let's just say this place was huge. There was everything and anything here how were we supposed to find my dad.

"EMMETT CULLEN TO SET ONE" I heard over the loud speaker.

Set one was on my right so I walked over there.

Before he could get to the set I walked right in front of him.

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett CULLEN TO SET ONE." I heard over the loud speaker.

As I walk to set one I am stopped by a twelve year old? She looked determined.

"Mr. Cullen you are my father." Like I said before that is impossible. Bella is my only one. But I will do what I usually do just so she is satisfied.

"You know what kid; I will do what I do to everyone who says they are my kid. I will have a DNA test and if it is positive, which is a very very slim chance. I will meet your mother and ask her how this happened."

"I will show you." She told me.

"You know what kid, follow me my brother in-law Jasper is the doctor on set, so if anybody gets hurt they go to him. He has a DNA kit all set up because this happens a lot." I told her as I pulled her to the hospital tent.

"Wait kid you never told me your name. What is it, Barbra, Joanne or Lizzie?" I ask no name.

"No Mr. Cullen it is Emily." She told me.

"Okay this will just feel like a little pinch." He told Emily. My DNA was already in the system, so I didn't have to get the needle.

"OUCH!" Those ouch made my heart shatter. I have heard kids make that sound before but I never really cared, but know that sound made me feel like I should be the one getting hurt not her.

"The results should be in, in a week." I looked over at Emily for confirmation.

"Yes that should be fine. That's the day I am leaving for Seattle but not until late." Seattle aye, I wonder if she knows of Bella. Bella…..

**EMILY POV**

When I said Seattle, Mr. Cullen….. I mean Emmett. He told me to call him that, looked like he was in a faraway place.

"THEY ARE LEAVING TO GROUND ZERO EMILY, LET'S GO!" I heard Christy yell from outside the tent.

"Got to go, thank you so much Dr. Whitlock, Good bye Emmett" I told him as I ran out of the tent.

"Come on we got to go." She told me running.

I guess we didn't see where we were running because we ran right into a blonde lady who could be a model.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Two misfit girls that stuff their bras just to give them a bit of confidence?"

"Umm no no, if you excuse us we have a boat to get on." I told her."

"I don't think so; you apologize for almost wrecking my makeup and breaking my nose."

"Rose just leaves these girls alone. They never meant to do no harm." Emmett!

She huffed and walked away.

"Thank you so much Emmett. She kind of scared me." I told him.

"No problem, don't you have a boat to catch." He told me.

The rest of the week flew by quickly. Emmett spent a lot of time with me surprisingly it was way cool and he treated me like I was his daughter even though he denies it. Like when we went to the statue of liberty.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey squirt" I jumped, I was just looking at how tall the statue of liberty was then I hear this booming voice.

"Hey Emmett how's the movie" Him and I have been getting close, like I know his favorite color is brown and he has two dogs.

" Looks like I have to sign a few autographs, I'll be right back alleged daughter o' mine" That's his nickname for me, he really has to get me a new nickname, especially when he finds out I am right.

He walked over to a group of people who were taking pictures of him.

"Hey kid do you want to come with me, I have a surprise." This random creeper asked as he came up to me.

'No thanks" I tried to walk away but he gripped my arm way too tight.

"LET GO" I shouted, I am scared now. Why won't this guy let me be?

"HELP, HELP" I started to shout as his grip got tighter.

"Kid shut it." He told me.

Then finally Emmett catches wind of what's going on.

"Hey let go you creep" He said as he walked over.

He just gripped me harder and just started to walk off.

"Hey I wasn't done talking to you." Emmett said.

"Enough" Emmett shouted and punched this creep off me.

I ran into Emmett's arms as the creep ran away.

"Thank y-you s-o-o mu-c-h" I managed to choke out.

"Its okay sweetie he's gone, do you want to get ice cream?" He asked as he hugged me.

I smiled he was good.

*FLASHBACK END*

I like Emmett and I knew the results would be positive today.

**Emmett POV**

Okay okay, I may like this kid Emily but there is literally no chance that she is my daughter. I mean seriously, I have only slept with one woman.

"Emmett, Emily have a seat." Jasper says looking seriously at us. He also looked surprised.

"Okay let's cut to the chase" Emily said, I know this sounds bad and all but I just don't want to see this girl disappointed.

"Emmett I can't believe this, but you are Emily's father." I look at my left and see Emily smiling.

"Emily is your mom who I think she is?"

"Emily Julia Swan at your service." She told me. Swan Isabella Swan. Bella and I have a kid? Why hasn't she told me? I love her.

"Well daughter o' mine let's hitch a ride to Seattle cause I got to see your mom." I told her.

"Well first thing is first, can I call you dad?" She asked and with Bella's puppy dog eyes I may add.

"You know what Emily I would like that." I told her.

"WAIT!" I shouted, I didn't want to go all the way out there and find out she's married.

"Is your mom married?"

"Nope, never even dated." She said with a sly grin.

"But dad you have to sign me out and tell my teachers that you are taking me home"

"Okay I'll do it."

Thirteen autographs and a DNA test answer sheet later we were on my plane. Hey I had no one else to spend my money one, so why not buy a plane?

**BPOV**

New clothes check

Clean house check

Dishes washed check

Snuggle not check

Where did that dog go? I got Emily a dog as a present for Emily, just because I missed her.

Also I like the thought of something else besides the alarm system protecting my house.

WOOF

SNUGGLE!

I see her being petted by Emily and

THUD

**Emily POV**

AWWW mom got me a dog how awesome! I was holding the mutt while I opened the door then I heard a THUD.

"Oh no!" I yelled.

"DAD! MOM FAINTED" I yelled as I looked at my mom's body.

Emmett POV

Man, the years did her good. I picked up my sunshine and plopped her on the couch.

"I'll get the smelling salts" Emily said. I barely heard her though cause' I was staring at an angel.

"What where am I?" I heard from Bella

"Bella you're at your house with me and Emily."

"Emmett, is that really you?"

"Yes baby and I are here to stay."

3 YEARS LATER.

**Emmett POV **

Why? Why couldn't I send her to a nunnery?

Bella.

We got married after 6 months and she is now pregnant with our third child. We have Emily and Edward. I quit acting after my movie, but I still act on the side. It pays the bills and gives us money for college tuition and junk.

"Um dad are you okay?" I heard Emily say but I was too busy glaring at this kid Jacob. WHO thinks he is good enough for my Emily.

"Yes I am fine sweetie. So Caleb you are 16 is that right? You also have a license."

"Yes sir I am a year older than Em and yes I do drive, for about two months now. Also my name is Jacob" I still glare.

"Dad we have reservations" she says as they head towards the door. I still glare.

"Well have her home by John" Jacob just smiles tightly.

"I will sir."

"Good good" I tell them. When they start pulling out my very pregnant wife waddles over to me.

"You do know I was her age when you got me pregnant and Jacob was your age."

"Do you think I have a chance at catching them?"

"No chance at all" She smiles and walks away.

My life is great, at least until they get back. I may need to show Jacob the video of Edward being born.

Where did I put that again?


End file.
